


Enthralled

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, old Deuteronomy said gay cat rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: On some sunny afternoons the Rum Tum Tugger can be found sleeping on top of Mr. Mistoffelees.  It’s not very exciting gossip, since it happens so often, but Tugger is Tugger, and the kittens are happy to babble and squeal about anything their idol does.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	Enthralled

On some sunny afternoons the Rum Tum Tugger can be found sleeping on top of Mr. Mistoffelees. It’s not very exciting gossip, since it happens so often, but Tugger is Tugger, and the kittens are happy to babble and squeal about anything their idol does. 

According to Misto, Tugger is heavy and annoying, and his breath stinks of half-eaten rats. 

When Mistoffelees practices his magic tricks, Tugger is frequently by his side, watching the way he makes the sparks dance in midair. 

Bombalurina has been known to roll her eyes and say that Mistoffelees’s silly pyrotechnics are the only thing that have ever kept Tugger’s attention for more than ten seconds at a stretch. It’s an understatement. When Tugger watches Mistoffelees he’s rapt. Enthralled. 

Tugger is all over Mistoffelees, like a house cat begging for treats from its owner. Sometimes when Mistoffelees is walking, out of nowhere Tugger will rub his head against his shoulders hard enough to knock him over, and then Mistoffelees will pick himself up and look affronted, but he never asks the Rum Tum Tugger to leave him alone. 

Jennyanydots says it’s only natural to be interested in Mistoffelees’s powers. 

Victoria says that it’s only natural to be interested in Mistoffelees. Odd as he is, he’s quite dashing in his own way. 

Jellylorum theorizes that Misto’s got the Tugger bewitched, and there’s _nothing_ natural about that. 

Munkustrap loves to tease Tugger about the whole thing, but is likely to claw anyone else who tries it. 

Demeter recognizes that some cats can only show affection to those who give them space. Mistoffelees is one of the few people who does that for Tugger. 

With a haughty fluff of her fur, Bombalurina claims that Mistoffelees has found the one sure way to drive Tugger mad with desire: ignoring his contrary, self-centered ass. 

Old Deuteronomy is not in the habit of speaking about the private affairs of the Jellicles he watches over. He does, however, recognize love when he sees it. Silently, he gives it his blessing.


End file.
